Rp Rules
=CREATING YOUR CHAR= Unless the village your joining has NEED for a higher ranked person (the kage, a mod or a admin will decide that not you unless you are one of the above) YES I KNOW you ppl probably imagined your char as super awesome ninja first and think about there past later. BUT starting from scratch will let you work your way to awesomeness making your victory's all the more sweet so be a good little student ^^ other than that stick to the guidelines =DEMONS= The subject of demons is complicated most people will not be aloud them again big brother (US the big guys, the site crew for all the new users who don't understand will decide when).... demons are a very probable source of god mod but that's not the only reason its put on a strict hold Lets face it YOUR char probably has a demon if your reading this (if not *Huggles* your awesome) So let me explain something EVERYBODY wants a demon. its a simple fact if our world was made up of demons Chaos would ensue so be normal and keep it nice and lets face it this is a NINJA role play site not a demon one okay? =LOOSING AMD DIEING= EVERYBODY LOOSES straight up fact. MOST god mod accusation come from new users yelling cause they cant think of a move to dodge. SO DON'T! get hit! lose!!! why not? its good for you an makes the other guy look good. I suggest that if your going to be in a "important" fight you decide who wins before or during the fight. now to dieing YES DIEING you can die! fweeeeeeeee! no this isn't an over dramatic way to quit all you have to do is be killed, go change your name, then make a new profile (state the name of your last profile in the new one) your new char wont have to start from scratch he/she can be the same rank you were in your last profile or less its like starting a new game with all the stuff you had last time so go on die remember life is hard death is easy =YA MOVES!!!!= Moves such as moving out of the way kicking punching ect. are default they come free with joining! unless you dont want them but jutsu AND ALL jutsu must be trained or used in a non-fight environment first add a jutsu to your profile AFTER you've trained it an keep the jutsu to your level I know most peoples jutsu are probably jounin level but put it this way while moving through the ranks you'll come up with more jutsu making you a better role player. Another thing about moves NO AUTO HITTING you cannot say you hit them then go on to another move. Auto hitting is a type of god modding and one of the worse kinds! If there not replying to a post wait or pm them or something =BLOCKING AND DODGING= This one is quite simple don't keep doing it again and again you got hit big deal its better than an argument about god modding and getting the mods involved and people I've heard it before do not post the "it was a clone" excuse without actually making clones earlier... for one clones are a highly advanced skill the usual type of clone is just an illusion the ones you people use are solid therefore would be hard to create =TEACHING AND LEARNING= OK to the lovely topic of teacher student relationship. this will bring us to the topic of kages having so many jutsu. well that's simple they can TEACH any jutsu (except Blood Line's but your clan leader will cover that) when your taught a jutsu and train it you can use it in battle but it has to be around at your level. for example a genin should be able to learn something as powerful as chidori but can only use it once per fight. Teaching a jutsu for all you jounin is a good thing though your student doesn't have to list it as a jutsu in there profile while genin and under learn jutsu they should be in the presence of a higher officer. YOU CANNOT USE OTHER PEOPLES JUTSU unless they teach it to you or state that its acceptable that you use it not even sharingan! though sharingan can be used to mimic the jutsu for the fight. Passing down your signature moves from teacher to student should be fun shouldn't it? =RANKS AND EXAMINATION= First off the genin exam will be given to Academy students when the kage tells them to an simply enough you just have to answer a trivia question and perform jutsu you can obviously fail here if you want. The chuunin exams are a bit harder to put it simply the chuunin examinations will be events and you can take part in them once you fill your villages (can be diffrent for each village) requirements for becoming chuunin the same is true with the jounin exam where there will be events like in the manga/anime. Category:Rules